


Dreaming My Dreams With You

by stellata



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: April/Owen, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hospital Sex, Light BDSM, Opril, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Season 14 AU, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellata/pseuds/stellata
Summary: After a devastating day at the hospital, Owen finds April at Joe's bar. The two friends spend the evening together, talking over drinks, and when April impulsively suggests that they start the family Owen so desperately wanted, together, Owen excitedly agrees. They begin their secret project, and soon begin falling for each other, just as the consequences of their actions begin to catch up to them...Very smutty, eventually romantic Opril (April/Owen). AU Season 14, diverges at the end of 14x10, Personal Jesus.
Relationships: April Kepner/Owen Hunt, Teddy Altman/Tom Koracick
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU divergence from the end of 14x10, Personal Jesus.

As he got up from his table, Owen saw a flash of red hair at the bar, and smiled as he identified the slim figure in the blue blouse as April. After the day he'd had, there was no one he'd rather talk to. He bumped into someone in his haste to reach the bar. It was Dr. Roy, and he’d almost knocked the intern off his feet. 

“Excuse me,” Owen told the resident, then pressed ahead and sat down in the seat on April’s right. He was surprised to see there were four shot glasses in front of her. Two still held an amber liquor, and two were already empty. 

“Hey,” he greeted. She looked up at him, clearly startled by his voice. Instead of responding, she grabbed another shot glass and knocked back its contents. 

“April, are you okay?” he asked. 

“Today was _shit,_ ” she said fiercely. 

“Yeah, it really was,” Owen sighed. 

“What can I get you?” Joe asked. 

“Nothing for me, thanks. I’m going to drive her home after she’s done drinking.”

“You are the best friend ever,” April said fervently. “I need more shots.”

“Do you still have that bottle of gin that was in your cupboard a couple weeks back?” Owen asked.

“Yeah!” April brightened before grabbing the last shot glass and throwing it back.

“Let’s go have that,” Owen suggested, and she agreed, quickly tossing down payment for her drinks. 

They linked arms as they left the bar, heading for Owen’s car. 

“So why was your day terrible?” 

“All my patients died,” April said bleakly. “Each time, there was nothing I could do to save them. All those people, lost, for _no reason._ Taking away Karin, leaving Matthew and his baby alone... How is that fair?”

She turned her gaze upward and glared at the sky. “What kind of god does that? Not a kind one! How can I trust a God that takes away good people far before their time, forcing those of us left behind to pick up the pieces?!” 

“I don’t know,” Owen admitted, reaching out to take her hand in his, lacing their fingers together and squeezing gently. “It’s natural to doubt, especially on days like this.”

“I didn’t think there was anything wrong with Karin,” April said miserably. “Then she just started bleeding out. She had DIC and HELLP Syndrome, her organs were failing, and then they had to remove her uterus. She died in surgery.”

“That’s terrible, but it doesn’t sound like there was anything you could have done.”

“No. Everything seemed normal, until she complained of pain,” April sighed. “And my other patient, Mr. Stadler, came in with a concussion after a car accident. I checked him over, he should have been fine! I came back later and found that he’d died too! What did I miss??”

“I don’t know,” Owen said heavily. “I’ll ask about it tomorrow, find some answers. Maybe it was something else that didn’t present itself at first.”

April nodded distractedly, but it hadn’t quite registered.

“Owen,” she whispered, looking up at him then, her eyes wide and scared. “I just feel so lost. I’ve tried so hard to follow the right path, but after losing Samuel, and seeing so many good people die...”

“It isn’t fair,” Owen sighed as they reached his car. “It feels like the worst things happen to the best people. I’ve struggled with my faith my whole life. I don’t know what I believe or not. Sometimes I don’t even know if I believe in myself.”

“Owen,” April said in astonishment, putting a hand on his wrist before he could open the car door. “What do you mean?”

“Amelia and I signed the divorce papers and sent them to our lawyer today. She’s already been moved out for weeks. It’s really done. Part of me is relieved, but a bigger part can’t stop thinking what a failure I am to be divorced twice,” he finished bitterly. 

April embraced him fiercely, her strong but delicate arms winding naturally about his waist. He hugged her back tightly, his eyes closing as he took in her support. She pulled back enough to look up into his eyes intently.

“So it didn’t work out with two women,” she said lightly. “But there are millions of other prospects out there for you, and one day you’ll find one that you want to stay married to.”

He smiled at her gratefully. “Thanks, April.”

Owen drove to her place, which was just ten minutes from the hospital. He parked in her spot at the apartment complex since her car was still at the hospital, and then April led the way up to her apartment. 

April headed right to the kitchen, took a tall bottle of gin from a cupboard, and poured some into two glasses. After giving one glass to Owen, she collapsed on the couch, her own glass in one hand, the bottle in the other. She took a long sip of gin, then another. 

“I know how awful divorce feels,” April said, bringing back their conversation from the car. “I felt like a failure at first too. I’m here, alright? Anything you need, just ask.” 

“I know,” Owen said fondly. “You’ve never let me down.”

“Well, I forgot your rings,” April laughed as she remembered it. “And I missed your wedding.”

“You were a little busy having a baby,” Owen said, then sobered as he thought about it. He hadn’t known she had almost died - when he’d found out, he’d felt incredibly guilty for having the wedding. If he’d known she was in danger, he would have gone to her. 

“You nearly died,” Owen said, his voice low and dark. “But you pulled through, April, because you’re strong. The same thing is true now. Things look dark right now, but you _will_ pull through.” 

“How do you know?” she asked softly. 

Owen looked her right in the eye. “Because I know you, April Kepner. Remember what you _are_.”

She slowly began to smile. “I am a soldier.”

“Louder!” Owen barked. 

“I am a soldier!” April half-laughed, half-shouted. 

“That’s better,” he grinned at her. 

April surprised him by suddenly leaning forward and hugging him tightly. Owen hugged her back, and she sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. 

“Do you ever miss being in Jordan?” 

“Sometimes,” he admitted. “Do you?”

“Yeah. Things felt simpler there. I was focused on the work and not much else. Since coming back, everything’s gotten so complicated. Harriet’s been the only good change in my life.”

“When do you get her back?”

“Saturday morning.” April sighed. “The house is so quiet without her in it.”

“I know the feeling. It’s strange to go back to living alone,” Owen admitted. “Well, if we both hate it, we should just hang out more often.”

“Absolutely! You’re off on Saturday too, right?” She beamed at him hopefully. Owen nodded, and April said excitedly, “I’m going to take Harriet to the aquarium. Would you like to join us?”

“I’d love to,” he smiled gratefully. “She’s such a sweet kid, April. You’re doing such a good job with her.”

“Thank you,” she said, beaming at him and pressing her shoulder against his. “You’re excellent with her too, you know. You’re going to be an amazing father some day.”

His answering smile was slightly pained, and she instantly regretted bringing up something that was a sensitive subject with him. 

“I hope so,” Owen said quietly. “I made a big mistake with Amelia. I was so focused on starting a family that I ignored all the signs that said we weren’t right together romantically. I settled for something comfortable and not really passionate, then she changed her mind anyway, and I was stuck in a _second_ marriage with a woman who didn’t want children. Since then, I can’t help but wonder if I’m even meant to be a father.”

“ _Of course_ you are!” April cried passionately. “You’re a natural at it, I always see that when you’re with Harriet. Don’t give up. It’ll happen.”

Owen laughed in amazement at her certainty. “There’s that optimism I remember.”

“I might not always believe in god, Owen, but I do believe in you,” April said softly. 

He looked at her, struck by her words. “Thank you,” he managed to say, but it didn’t feel like enough. “April, none of the deaths that happened today were your fault.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Because you’re the best trauma doctor I’ve ever seen,” Owen said firmly. “I know the fact that it was Matthew’s wife makes it worse - “ 

“I already ruined his life,” April said morosely. “Now, losing his wife...”

“It’s not your fault,” he cut in. “Please trust me on this.”

“I’ll try,” April sighed. “It’s so senseless, Owen! All the death, the grief - sometimes it feels like it’ll never end.” 

“It won’t, in our line of work,” Owen said softly, taking her hand in his. “We just have to get through it, day by day.”

“Most days I can, but lately it’s felt like too much. At least I feel a little better now,” April said almost shyly as she looked up at him. “I was feeling so lost until you sat down next to me. Today was horrible, but at least I’m not alone.”

“You never have to be,” her friend swore, squeezing her hand gently in his. 

“I know,” April said affectionately. “This year has been so hard, after the divorce, and with only seeing Harriet for half the week. I was so used to being with Jackson, living with him, being a team. Even though I’ve moved on, it’s been so strange being on my own. I can’t imagine having gotten through it all without you.” 

“Same to you. It’s been a very eventful year for both of us,” Owen said ruefully while smiling fondly at her. “Are you certain you and Jackson...” 

“We’re done, both of us have moved on."

Owen wasn’t so sure if she was right, since he still caught Jackson watching April at the hospital sometimes. Still, he wasn’t going to say anything when April genuinely seemed to be over her ex-husband, and he thought it was good for her. 

“Are you moving on from Amelia with Carina?” She couldn’t help but indulge her curiosity. 

“I’ve moved on, but not with Carina,” Owen told her. “We just hooked up a couple times, and I broke it off last week since there wasn’t more than physical attraction between us. Besides, I don’t really want to start dating anytime soon. I think I’d rather wait and spend time with friends instead.” 

“Amen to that,” she said with a playful smile. “Besides, let me tell you, online dating is really hit or miss. On my last few dates, the conversation was awkward and dull. It’s hard trying to have a nice meal with someone who you know nothing about.” 

“Yep, I think I’ll stick to real-life dating,” Owen said ruefully. “I want a serious relationship anyways, not casual dates. It’s terrible, but most of all I just want kids.”

“I know the feeling,” April sighed. “I always thought I’d have two or three by my age.”

“I thought I’d have four or five by now,” Owen groaned. “Life doesn’t always work out how we expect.”

She drained the last of her gin, and looked at him for a moment. He was the best man she knew, good and kind and ever so handsome. How could anyone _not_ want him, she thought. She’d always wondered what he’d be like in bed, and they’d have such lovely redheaded children...

“I bet we’d make beautiful babies.” She mused to herself, not realizing that she’d actually spoken aloud. 

Owen’s hand clenched around his glass, and he quickly set it down as he looked at April intently. The thought of April pregnant with his child was far too enticing a thought. She looked over at him with a wistful smile, freezing as she saw the way he looked at her. He’d never looked at her like that before, with hunger in his eyes. 

“I know we would,” Owen said, his voice so low it was almost a growl. She flushed, finally realizing that she had spoken out loud. 

His gaze dropped to her lips, and she saw him trembling with the effort to stay still. April's heart leapt, and she impulsively leaned forward and kissed him. Her lips were soft and warm against his, and Owen groaned at the touch. He brought one hand to her shoulder and the other to her face, then he tilted his head slightly and took control of the kiss. 

April shivered as Owen licked into her mouth, tasting her hungrily. Heat coiled inside her, her toes curling as he claimed her mouth. She was stunned by his need for her, and the answering desire that was swiftly building within her. Then he tore himself away, pulling back until they weren’t even touching. 

“April, what are we doing?” Owen gasped, but there was such hope in his voice, that she couldn’t resist pushing forward. “What do you want?”

“I want you,” she affirmed boldly, her body humming with excitement. “I want a child _with_ you. I know how good a father you’d be, Owen. It isn’t right that you aren’t one. We’d be so good at it together...”

His eyes flashed, and he claimed her mouth again hungrily. The next time they parted to breathe, his hands were tangled in her hair, and hers were pressed up against his chest. A hint of caution reached him - they were both drinking, this was reckless - 

“I’m not on any birth control,” April confessed. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Owen growled, all his internal protests completely forgotten. He could knock her up _tonight._ His dream suddenly in sight, he suddenly grabbed her hips and lifted her into his lap. 

April moaned at his easy display of strength, and gasped as she was seated on him and felt his hard cock straining against her. Owen kissed her deeply, like he wanted to taste every inch of her. When he pulled back, he kissed his way along her neck to nibble at her ear, and she gasped, unable to keep from bucking against his erection and making him moan.

“I’m going to take you to bed and give you exactly what you asked for,” His dark promise sent heat curling inside her, and made her legs tremble. 

“Yes, please,” April gasped and kissed him again desperately, her cheeks flushing with heat. 

Owen’s hands ran down her sides and then came up, one to palm her right breast, the other to stroke over her belly as he imagined a future he’d thought lost to him and was suddenly given again. He pushed up off the couch, an arm tightening about her waist, holding her to him. April gasped, wrapping her legs about him as he carried her to her bedroom. He kissed her fiercely all the while, his hands splaying possessively across her hips and lower back. He took possession of her mouth, licking and nipping and even biting, and as April whimpered, he drew back and stared at her as if she was too good to be true. 

“You have no idea how much I want you right now...” Owen said wondrously. 

“I think I’m getting the idea,” April breathed, her heart thudding. 

This time when he kissed her, she met him with equal force and desperation. Owen carried her into her bedroom, nudging the door shut behind them, never stopping the kiss. He knelt at the edge of the bed and with an arm around her back, gently lowered her down. 

April’s hands grabbed the bottom of his shirt, and tugged. Owen let go of her to help get it off, and she had only a moment to admire his strong arms and chest before he was stripping her of her own clothes. He took off his pants, then stood there in his boxers. She breathed out shakily as she admired his strong and muscular body, then leaned up and kissed him hard, while her hands eagerly caressed his chest. April had always wondered just what his muscles would feel like, and it was even better than she’d imagined. 

Owen groaned as she touched him with her clever fingers, purposefully grazing his nipples and making him hiss with pleasure. He wrapped his arms about her, pulling her closer as she explored her mouth. Her soft, slim hands felt divine, stroking up and down his chest, along his hips and up his back, digging into his shoulder blades and making him gasp with pleasure. 

He moved suddenly, pinning her, kissing her hungrily, and feeling the beautiful expanse of pale curves that he could finally touch. The ease with which he held her down won him a helpless moan of arousal. His strong hands spanned across her waist easily, and she inhaled sharply as he dipped his tongue into the divet of her collarbone. 

“You like that?” His usually low, warm tone was gone, replaced by a predatory growl that made her entire body quiver. She was already arching into his touch, completely helpless to the pleasure he gave her. A low, shaky moan was answer enough for him. Every inch of her came to life under the touch of his large, nimble hands, his hungry mouth, sweet lips, and hot tongue.

Owen nipped gently at her breasts, making her beg for more until his mouth closed around her nipple. April cried out helplessly as he sucked down hard and then grazed his tooth over it before licking a circle around it. Pleasure and a hint of pain mixed together and caused her eyes rolled back with pleasure. He pulled back to watch her for a moment, absently tweaking her nipples between his thumbs and second fingers while studying her intently. 

“How’s that feel?”

“So good...” She pressed up into his touch, helplessly seeking more. “Please, Owen, I _need_ you.”

“I will,” he choked out, staring at April in reverent wonder. “I just want to get you ready first...” 

Owen kissed her quickly, fiercely, then withdrew and began crawling down her body. April moaned as he took her trembling legs in his hands and lifted, then parted them. He smirked up at her for a moment that made her turn scarlet, and then he licked her up and down, his tongue hot and wet and _perfect_ on her.

“Yes, Owen!” she sobbed, hands grasping at his hair as he lapped at her cunt.

April bucked and moaned on his tongue, stunned by how good it felt. Owen looked up at her, and a spark went through her when their eyes met. His tongue unerringly located her clit and began rubbing it in firm circles. April moaned, pushing into him, loving every bit of his touch.

He pursed his lips over her clit, and sucked _hard._ April screamed and kicked, writhing at the sudden, intense sensation. But Owen didn’t let up, sucking firmly, his eyes closed as he held her in place, savoring the taste of her, his strong hands pinning her waist down so all she could do was accept the unrelenting onslaught of pleasure. 

April’s entire body shivered when he deliberately scraped his teeth down over her clit for a moment. Then he began to lash at her sensitive bud with his tongue, and she quickly lapsed into frantic mewling and shaking as his firm motions drove her towards a swift and powerful climax.

“Yes, yes, oh god,” she moaned as he sucked down hard on her clit until she was tensing, arching, on the edge of coming hard... 

Owen pulled back just before she could tip over the edge and she sobbed. He sank lower and licked against her folds. He found her hole easily and pressed closer, his lips teasing hers as his tongue fucked her open. Owen shifted forward, slipping a hand between them, and laid a rough, calloused thumb over her sensitive clit. Then he slowly pushed a thick finger inside her, and slowly began to move it within her. April gasped, her eyes blown wide with arousal. 

“ _Owen!”_ she cried, bucking into his very capable mouth as the pleasure built within her quickly. 

He slid a second finger into her, prodding her g-spot, while his tongue moved up to suck on her clit. April sobbed and came hard, her body arching as she convulsed around his fingers. Owen licked and fingered her through it until her body was limp and relaxed, and tiny piteous mewls of oversensitivity poured from her parted lips. 

When April’s vision came back, she blinked and took in the image of Owen kneeling between her legs, licking his lips clean of her juices and smiling up at her with heat and promise in his eyes. 

“ _Wow,”_ April moaned dazedly, still feeling tiny, delicious aftershocks from her stunning climax. “Get up here and fuck me.” 

Owen quickly opened his pants, and April’s jaw dropped appreciatively. His cock was long and thick. Her mouth watered a little as she thought about taking that inside her. 

He kissed her again, fierce and wanting, then lined himself up and slowly thrust inside her. She cried out in shock as the thick head stretched her open - then he pushed in with a slick sound. April arched upward on instinct, her body rocking to meet him. 

Owen groaned blissfully as he gave into his body’s deepest impulse and thrust fully inside her in another move. April moaned, utterly overwhelmed but somehow still wanting _more._ He began moving, their bodies meeting with loud, slick sounds every time he pushed in deep. He couldn’t believe how sinfully good April felt wrapped around him. Her eyes shone with tears as she felt every one of his thrusts deep within her. It had been so long since she’d slept with someone, and she felt utterly overwhelmed by his size, his pace, everything he did to her...

“Yes, oh please,” April whimpered every so often, and then Owen twisted above her and she cried out, “Oh my god!” She took a long, desperate gasp of air as her body tensed up - “ _There!_ ” 

Owen pounded against her sweet spot relentlessly, watching April intently as she sobbed and thrashed beneath him. Every drag of his thick cock inside her sent the hottest, broken little noises falling uselessly from her pink lips. Her orgasm was torn from her suddenly, and Owen gasped and wrapped her tightly in his arms as she wailed his name and came around his cock. Her face showed pure bliss, her back was still arched, her head dropped back, and her body twitched a little as the shocks continued to flow through her. 

“Oh my god!” She cried, clutching to his back as he continued fucking her into the mattress. “ _Owen_...” 

She was so _sensitive_ , and he didn’t hold back. April shivered and pulsed around him helplessly, her eyes wide as she gazed up at the man who was claiming her body. When she glanced down, she couldn’t help but stare at his massive cock spearing into her with a slick sound. 

“ _April, you feel too good,”_ Owen moaned, staring down at April in wonder as he fucked her hard. He picked up his pace, bending over her to kiss her as she writhed and sobbed for him, little tears trickling down her cheeks. The pleasure was building inside him, and he wanted to come, but Owen managed to hold off a little longer. 

“I’ll do it,” Owen swore, continuing to move in hard, deep thrusts that kept her moaning and shuddering beneath him in pleasure. “I _will_ come inside you unless you tell me to stop -“

“Don’t stop,” April begged, her hips twitching towards him in anticipation. “I need it, need you, please, Owen!” 

“Yes,” he growled, slamming his hips into her with a desperate urgency. “Going to knock you up... Fuck..." 

Struck by the image, he picked up the pace, fucking her fast and hard. April moaned and took it, her body stunned by the pleasure he sent through her when he took her like this, hand hard on her hip as he fucked her just the way she needed it. Every thrust was sharp and precise, hammering right against her sweet spot, and she was helpless to do anything but hold onto him and watch him, mesmerized by how he looked, wild and undone, claiming her. 

“I’m going to -” April choked out, the pleasure inside her soaring. “Oh god - _Owen!”_ She peaked again with a high, stunned cry, clenching around him and writhing beneath him as exquisite pleasure roared through her. Owen felt and saw her coming undone, and was dragged over with her. 

“Yes, yes, fuck, _April,”_ Owen growled, his body shuddering as he abandoned any semblance of gentleness, pounding deep inside her, again and again, as his eyes closed and he came so hard he nearly whited out. 

As they both basked in the sweet daze of afterglow, Owen leaned down and kissed her slowly and sweetly. April sighed happily in his arms, her body still pulsing addictively around his cock. He looked at her in wonder as he carefully pulled out. She looked so beautiful, relaxed and blissed out. He couldn't stop _looking_ at her. How had he never thought to kiss her before? 

“April, I want this so much,” he said fervently. 

“So do I.” April breathed, resting her hand on top of his.

“I couldn’t ask for a better mother for my child,” he added softly. 

April shivered with pleasure. “Or a better father.”

It stunned them both that the other also wanted this. It was a rash decision, and maybe they were a little drunk, but they both wanted it deeply. Owen was loath to give it up, and prayed that she wouldn’t change her mind in the morning. He turned her head and kissed her tenderly. She kissed back contentedly, then eventually they parted, slipping under the covers. Owen curled up behind her, wrapping an arm around her, his hand coming down to stroke over the slight curve of her stomach. and she settled back in, within the protective curve of his arms. Both of them smiled blissfully as they curled up together, and soon drifted off to sleep.


	2. Affirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the timeline of 14x11, Don’t Fear the Reaper, in January 2018.

Owen woke up and found himself hard as a rock and nestled between a woman’s sinfully soft thighs. His arm tightened around the warm body curled against him, and he groaned as his hips rolled on instinct, grinding his aching cock against her soft, slick folds. 

His thrusts were slow and tantalizing as they dragged through her wet heat. She felt so _good._ Maybe if he woke her up, she’d be interested in something more. As he coaxed last night’s partner awake with slow, pleasuring strokes, Owen tried to remember just who he’d brought home... Carina never slept over and he really didn’t see himself going back to Amelia. 

It hit him in a flash. 

_“April,”_ he gasped, his eyes flying open. He got a beautiful view of her bright red hair, creamy skin, and her bare, beautiful ass, pressed right up against him. She was so wet, and his body was almost vibrating with the urge to rut against her. Owen slowly exhaled as he tried to center himself and hold himself still. 

“Fuck,” he growled softly as the sensitive head of his cock dragged through the soft, slick heat of her. He couldn’t stop his body’s visceral reaction to rubbing up against her sweet, wet cunt - he longed to sheathe himself inside her. 

His hips rocked instinctively, grinding his erection against her. The head of his cock slid through her slick folds and came to nudge right against her entrance. Owen felt her begin to open for him with the slight pressure, and shuddered, struggling to get a hold of himself. He had woken to find himself at the gates of heaven, but he hadn’t been invited in. 

April had awoken wrapped in Owen’s embrace, with his hot, hard cock between her legs. Her body rocked against it helplessly, getting off on it, and she barely managed to stop, gritting her teeth as her body demanded she give it more pleasure. Her hips twitched, and her clit grazed his cock, and she trembled, her whole body clenching - including her thighs. As they tightened around his cock, she could see a little more precum leak from the tip. 

Her mouth had gone dry as she stared down at it. It was enormous, and thinking about taking it inside her again made her clench down again. That in turn caused Owen to groan behind her as he woke, his arm about her tightening and his body shifting. He returned to consciousness to find his cock dragging tantalizingly across her folds, but April managed to keep her body still and limp, feigning sleep. What if he regretted what they'd done last night? She’d been so impulsive... Then he woke and began to move, actually pushing against her, gasping her name and swearing, clearly barely able to resist just taking her. Arousal and confidence swirled in her, and she choked out his name. 

“ _Owen,”_ she moaned, then added teasingly, “good morning.”

“April,” he sighed, trembling with the urge to push inside her. “You remember last night?”

“Every minute,” she promised breathily, pushing back against him.

He choked, cursing, hands tightening on her hips. “Do you - can I -”

“Just _take_ me already, _please!_ ” April demanded, her voice full of need. 

Owen pushed forward eagerly, sighing as his cock began sliding inside her. She was slick from last night, but it was still a stretch. April gasped and shivered as he carefully worked his thick cock into her. 

“You feel so good,” Owen choked out, kissing the side of her neck. He rocked into her slowly at first, savoring the feeling of her tight heat clenching around him. “Tell me if you want me to pull out. I won't hold you to what you said about having a baby together. We were drinking, if you changed your mind - I will always be your best friend, this wouldn’t change that.” 

"Owen, I'm sober now," April affirmed breathlessly, rocking back against him, his offer cementing her decision. “But I still want you, I want your baby. Unless you've changed your mind..."

"I'm not going to change my mind," Owen told her, his voice low and dark. He suddenly pulled out and pushed himself up, turning April onto her back and kneeling between her legs. Owen looked down at her in amazement, the obvious joy on his face making her heart skip a beat. He didn't have words for how much he wanted this. He'd dreamed of having children for so long, and for April to offer herself to him in such a way was intoxicating. 

"April, I want this more than anything," Owen confessed. 

He lined himself up and sank fully into her tight depths with one powerful thrust that made her cry out and clench delightfully around him as she adjusted to his girth. Owen groaned, having forgotten just how tight she was around him. He should have warmed her up more, he thought regretfully. Though she was slick, he remembered from last night, she could be dripping around him if he used his tongue first. Still, the way she gasped and shuddered under him with a look of stunned pleasure was highly erotic, and Owen couldn’t look away, though he managed to hold himself still to give her time to adjust.

"Owen, _please_ ," April murmured, her hands clenched in the sheets beside her. _"More."_

He kissed her trembling lips and rocked his hips in a slow rhythm to start, groaning at how good she felt, how tight and hot she was for him. It was a trial to hold back, but he was determined not to scare her away by being too rough. April was utterly overcome with pleasure, shuddering in his arms. She couldn't believe how well he stretched her, how gentle and careful he was with her. It felt good, but she couldn't help but want what he'd given her last night - how he'd lost himself in his pleasure and taken her so roughly.

“Give it to me hard,” she moaned as she looked up at him, desperation clear in her wide eyes. “Like you did last night. I’ve never felt anything that good before.” 

“Jesus,” Owen groaned, pulling out and shoving in, hard and deep. 

As April cried out in satisfaction, Owen fisted her long red hair in one hand, pulling it back and forcing her to arch back against him. She was helpless as he penetrated her in sharp, forceful strokes that made her scream as they went deeper than before. Owen took what he desired from her body, and her body surrendered, taking everything he gave her with a moan and a cry for more. She loved every second of it, and didn't hide it. He was overcome with arousal as he bent down to kiss her lips, then her neck. 

She was shuddering and clawing at the bed, wailing his name as he claimed her body so well. “Owen, please come inside me...”

Owen growled, slamming his hips against hers with a desperate urgency. “Yes - April - _fuck_ , going to fill you up, put my baby in you -” 

“Yes,” she choked out, the pleasure inside her soaring. “ _Oh god, Owen!”_

April climaxed with a high, stunned cry, clenching around him and writhing beneath him. Owen felt and saw her coming undone, and was dragged over with her as she tightened beautifully around his cock. He groaned April's name, shoving deep inside her, again and again, as his eyes closed and he came hard, pleasure and triumph roaring through him as he planted his seed inside her tight pussy. 

As they both basked in the sweet daze of afterglow, Owen gently pulled out and turned her over to face him. He kissed her slowly and sweetly. April was gorgeous, every inch of her, he marveled, and she wanted to have a child with him. How had he gotten this lucky? 

“I’m in the middle of my cycle,” April murmured, looking at him with obvious hope. 

Owen’s heart leapt - she could have conceived already. He lunged forward and kissed April deeply, leaving her moaning and clutching him desperately. He caressed the soft curve of her belly, his heart pounding as he imagined his seed taking root inside her. 

“Of course, to be sure,” April gasped, meeting his eyes and smiling mischievously. “You should probably fuck me like that as often as physically possible.”

Owen laughed and answered with a hungry kiss, taking quick possession of her mouth. “Whenever and wherever you want,” he whispered against her jawline as he kissed down to her neck. 

“The same goes for you,” she returned with a saucy smile, and he stole her mouth again. That put more than a few ideas in his head. 

When he carefully pulled out of her, April shuddered at the strange feeling of emptiness, then rolled over to look at him. “Are we crazy for doing this?” 

“Maybe,” Owen admitted, but he couldn’t stop grinning at her. “But I haven’t felt happier in a long time.” 

“Me either,” April admitted, her smile so hopeful and beautiful that Owen had to lean over and steal another kiss. 

“Want to take a shower?”

Her heartbeat thumped a little faster. “Good idea.” 

Owen happily watched her climb out of bed, completely naked. He’d always known she was gorgeous, but now he got to see every curve fully, without anything barring the way. April blushed when she caught him looking at her. 

“You keep looking at me,” April said as she turned and headed for the bathroom. Owen grinned as he got up and followed her. 

“I’m enjoying that I _can_ now,” Owen admitted, his eyes raking over her naked form slowly and hungrily. “You’re so beautiful, April. I always knew it, but I never thought I could have this, have you...” He stepped behind her and kissed along her neck. Owen murmured in her ear, nipping at the lobe and making her shudder. 

“Owen,” she gasped, turning in his arms to kiss him properly. 

He only pulled back when he noticed the steam and realized the shower was certainly warm enough to use. April pulled him inside, sighing happily as the hot water washed over her. He just stood there, admiring her for a long moment before coming in to join her. The water dripping down her body was too good a sight to miss. 

* * *

At the hospital, Owen tried to concentrate on his work, but he couldn’t get April out of his head. He thought he’d known everything about April after their trip to Jordan. They had truly become best friends on that trip, and both of them had admitting to telling each other things they'd never told anyone else. But now he knew far more about her - like how beautiful she was naked, how hot and tight she felt when he sank into her body, how loud she was when she came, and how perfect every little sob and whimper of his name from her pretty lips was. He couldn't get her out of his head. When he thought of her desperate cries to come inside her and give her a child, his cock started to stiffen in his pants, and he had to focus on other, less distracting thoughts.

Then he started imagining what their children would look like. He pictured a daughter first, with his hair and April's eyes and smile. Then a son with April's hair and his blue eyes. When his heart began to hurt with want, a cold, practical part of his brain told him that it probably wouldn't even happen. April will change her mind, just like Amelia had. And despite April's assurances this morning, the fear of her changing her mind plagued him through the day. With a day to think it over, why would April want to have a child with him? Surely she knew how much better she could do. He'd already failed at two marriages, what if attempting this didn't end in a child, but in the loss of his best friend? That idea, once planted, struggled to go away throughout the morning. 

As April went about her day, she wondered just how crazy she was to impulsively decide to have a baby with her best friend. Alright, she’d had a few drinks before she’d made the proposition, but she didn’t regret it. She wanted more children, as did Owen; she knew because they’d had plenty of conversations about it before. April now knew that making babies with him was going to be _very_ fun. She certainly couldn’t forget the feeling of his hands on her body, his lips on hers, or his thick cock buried deep within her. April wouldn't admit it to him, but she had fantasized about Owen plenty of times before, mostly back in her years as a resident and and in Jordan. The real thing was far better than she’d ever dared to imagine. It wasn't just the fabulous thickness of his cock that left her feeling simultaneously sore and empty all morning - it was the way he took her. Jackson and her had made love, and fucked, but Owen had made her feel taken, _claimed -_ and April had come more intensely than she ever had before. 

She had to have him again, and soon. She really did feel empty, and remembering his touch had her shivering and having to pretend she was cold before rubbing her arms and hurrying down the hall. After the incredible morning sex, Owen had showered with her, and washed her hair for her, his strong but gentle fingers expertly massaging her scalp before drifting down to her neck and shoulders. She'd been dizzy with pleasure, her muscles more relaxed than they'd been in years. Then he'd pressed a series of gentle kisses along her neck until her legs trembled, and it was entirely obvious that she wanted more. He'd promised to take care of it, and to her shock, sank to his knees right there on the bathtub floor, where he immediately got to work using his mouth and fingers on her. He pulled another screaming orgasm from her, licking and fingering her through it, then helping her rinse off while she recovered. When she'd stumbled, he'd laughingly pulled her into his arms and carried her back to the bedroom, where she'd gotten dressed while he went to make breakfast and strong coffee for them both. 

It had been insanely perfect, enough that even thinking about it had her soaking through her panties by lunch. When she realized it, she decided to give into temptation. She went looking for Owen, catching him near an on-call room and heading in and beckoning him after her. April led him in, missing the look of anxiety that crossed his face as he followed her. 

"April, I've been thinking, about this morning," Owen started talking. 

April shucked off her lab coat, dropping it to the floor, then stripped off her scrub top. That shut him up fairly quickly. His blue eyes met hers with surprise and growing excitement. 

"So have I," April said, her eyes sparkling as she looked him up and down. "It was very distracting. I'd like a repeat. Have to be sure that it takes, after all." 

"Is that right?" Owen grinned. "Good thing you're taking this so seriously."

"Yes, but I might have an ulterior motive too," April purred, her eyes dark with lust as she bit her lip and stared up at him hungrily.

Owen moved to her in one swift step, claiming her mouth in a deep kiss. His hands came to her bare waist, one coming behind her to unclasp her bra in one easy move. He groaned as she nibbled at his neck, both of them wrestling with their clothes as they hurried to get undressed. When he grabbed. 

"You're soaked," he marveled when he first put his hand under her panties, his fingers slipping easily against her, then into her when he pressed two inside her. "You take me so easily..."

April shuddered. "I told you I was thinking about you, _all morning."_

She took him by the shoulders as he kissed her, and pushed him down onto the bed until he was laying back, completely naked. April climbed into his lap and took his cock in hand, stroking it a few times to get him hard for her. He groaned and pulled his fingers out as she climbed atop him, legs trembling slightly, and slowly sank down, impaling herself on his thick member.

Owen growled, his jaw tightening and hands clenching as he fought to stay still and let her remain in control. April was only halfway down, and she was moaning like she was stuffed full already. Her hands twisted against his chest, and in response, he reached up and stroked his hands up her sides. 

“You feel so good, darling,” he groaned roughly. 

April shuddered, loving his affectionate words. She took a deep breath and slowly eased herself down. He was just so wide and thick, the stretch felt nearly impossible. But still she kept pushing, and she finally took it all in and came to rest with her thighs on his. She couldn’t believe how deeply he stretched her. She began moving, slow and steady, gasping every time she took him completely inside her. 

“That’s it,” Owen said roughly, his hands on her hips. Then he raised her in the air a few inches, and dropped her down on his cock. 

“Oh!” April cried as the force of it caused him to strike the bottom of her channel. She threw a hand up to cover her mouth, shaking and gasping. A slow smirk crossed his face, and Owen did it again, watching her intently. 

April responded beautifully, her cries muffled into her own hand, the other grasping desperately to his chest. He did it slowly another dozen times before tears began to leak from her beautiful blue eyes. She completely lost her rhythm, surrendering to his control as he bounced her on his cock. 

“Owen, _please_ ,” she whimpered, utterly lost to her pleasure and _needing_ to come. 

“I’ve got you,” he said roughly, and pulled her down to kiss her deeply. He rolled her over in one swift move, then pulled out, and flipped her face-first onto the bed. 

“Push your face into the pillow,” Owen growled in her ear. “Or else everyone on this floor will hear you scream.”

"Oh god," April whimpered, shivering with anticipation. She obeyed without hesitation, pressing her face down and her ass up.

Owen groaned with pleasure at the sight, his hands coming to stroke down her spine, caressing her hips and then stroking her ass. He settled in closer, positioned himself at her slick cunt, and pushed in his thick cock head, hissing with pleasure and making her gasp and tighten around him. Then he took her hips in both hands, held her steady, and thrust powerfully into her tight cunt.

April wailed into the pillow as he filled her completely. Growling with pleasure, he pulled nearly all the way out and did it again, and again. She felt so good, he was losing his mind, Owen thought foggily. He felt wild, on edge already. April clung to the mattress with one hand as he fucked her into it. She reached below herself to frantically rub her clit. Owen adjusted his angle, slammed his cock into her, and struck her sweet spot perfectly. April muffled a howl into the pillow as he hammered against her g-spot again and again and again...

“That’s it,” Owen groaned as he stroked one hand up and down her side, then down her ass, to her thighs. “So wet for me, so tight... Feel so perfect, April. Can’t wait to come in you.”

“Yes! Please, Owen, fill me up,” April begged raggedly. 

“I’m going to,” he swore, speeding up his thrusts until she had to reach a hand up to cover her own screams. “Going to knock you up..."

“Do it,” she sobbed brokenly, overcome with arousal. “Don’t stop - _mmmph!”_

April hastily muffled her cry into the pillow as she flew over the edge, coming hard, convulsing around him. Owen cursed softly, fucking her through it, losing his rhythm, and finally coming deep in her cunt. She shuddered at the warm feeling of his seed inside her.

“Mmm,” she sighed blissfully, still trembling and clenching occasionally with aftershocks. 

Owen rolled her back over to kiss her. They lost themselves in it, feeling dizzy and drunk with pleasure. 

April’s pager went off, and Owen let her go and gently pulled away with a sigh. April slowly blinked her eyes open, and pouted as she realized they had to leave. He found that expression on her face utterly charming and laughed as he reached for his clothes. They both dressed quickly, and Owen helped her smooth her hair down. April smiled up at him, kissing him softly. 

“See you soon,” she whispered. She flitted out, leaving him staring after her, longing for more. 

Owen waited a moment for her to go, then slipped out after her, and paused when he saw Jackson was talking to her down the hall. 

“So would you be willing to take Harriet tonight instead of tomorrow morning?” Jackson was asking her. 

“Of course, I’d love to,” April beamed, then added casually, “Have a good date.” 

Hearing her words and seeing Jackson’s surprised look at her utter nonchalance, Owen felt enormously satisfied. Once Jackson had turned and walked away, Owen stepped up to her. 

“I have Harriet tonight!” April told him excitedly. “Would you like to come over? We could order takeout - it is Friday after all.”

“I’d love to,” Owen said, his heart swelling. If they were truly doing this, then he would be Harriet’s half-sibling’s father - not exactly a stepfather, but maybe something like it. 

* * *

Owen found her in the hall a few hours later. Her eyes lit up when she saw him, and Owen beckoned her after him. April followed, and he led her into his office and shut the door, then turned to look at her intently. 

“I talked to Meredith about your patient from the other day, Paul Stadler? It turns out he was Jo’s ex.”

“ _What - oh no,”_ She gasped, horrified. First Matthew’s wife had died on her watch, and then Jo’s ex...

Owen caught her hand in his as he began to explain. “He was hit by a drunk driver and was badly concussed. His fiance, with Jo’s support, broke off the engagement to end the abuse she’d suffered from him. Stadler lunged at them, but he tripped and hit his head badly.”

“Second impact syndrome,” April realized.

“Exactly, he was braindead,” Owen nodded. “Meredith told me that Stadler more than deserved it, and that Jo and the fiance will be better off now that he’s gone. His next of kin decided to donate his organs, so that’s somewhat of a happy ending.”

“That’s... better than I feared.” April let out a long breath, then smiled at him. “Thank you for asking about it. I’m really glad it wasn’t something I missed. Poor Jo, having to deal with all this...”

“Yeah, we should see what we can do for her,” Owen said thoughtfully.

April smiled at him, stepping closer and sliding her arms around his waist. “Thank you for checking up on it,” she said, embracing him. He was always so strong, so comforting. They’d hugged so many times before, but now, it was amazing how different it felt. Every time he touched her, it felt like a charge going through her body. 

Owen closed his eyes, breathing in and inhaling the soft scent of vanilla and bergamot of her hair. When they pulled back, he kissed her softly. It felt different from the last few times, when they were desperate to meld their bodies together and make a baby. This kiss was relaxed and affectionate, and April practically melted into him. She made these little moans and whimpers that he found positively addictive. He kissed her for a long time, savoring every sound she made. When he pulled away at last, her lips were rather red and slightly swollen. A jolt of lust went through him at the sight. People would know that she'd been thoroughly kissed, he thought possessively. _Good._

“Back to the ER?” April asked breathlessly. 

Owen smiled at her warmly. “Let’s go.”


	3. Home with Harriet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the time of 14x11, Don’t Fear the Reaper, in late January 2018.  
> Contains a lot of April/Owen smut.

At the end of April’s shift approached, she felt far better than she had the previous day. There were only two casualties, and one was DOA. Despite the tragedies of the day before, she couldn’t help but feel slightly more hopeful. 

The only odd thing was that a few people had smirked at her in a confusingly knowing manner, and she could have sworn that Dr. Roy was staring at her lips. The next time she went to the bathroom, April realized what it was - her lips were rather red and swollen. She flushed as she realized that making out with Owen in his office had resulted in this. April reached up to touch her lips softly and shivered slightly. 

She went downstairs to pick Harriet up from daycare. Hearing her daughter call _mama_ with delight, April beamed as she hurried over to scoop Harriet up in her arms. Her daughter’s answering smile made her world feel complete. 

“My baby girl,” she said fondly, kissing the top of her head. “I missed you today.” 

While April drove home with Harriet, Owen called in an order from their favorite Thai restaurant before driving to her apartment building. The elevator took him to the seventh floor. 

He straightened his collar as he approached her door and rang the bell. April opened it just moments later, and his voice caught in his throat as he looked at her. She was wearing a pink and white floral dress, and her hair was down, flowing over her shoulders and framing her lovely face. 

“Hi,” she said with a warm smile. 

“Thanks for having me over.” Owen leaned forward impulsively, pressing his lips against hers. 

It was tender at first, but when her breath hitched, he couldn’t resist wrapping an arm around her waist and deepening the kiss. Owen walked her backwards and stepped inside, kicking the door shut behind him as he lost himself claiming April’s mouth thoroughly. He only pulled away when he heard Harriet babbling something from the kitchen.

April smiled at him as she caught her breath, very pleased with his sudden ardor. She managed to tear herself away from him and went to her daughter in the kitchen. 

“Look, Harriet, it’s Owen!” 

Owen grinned at her and stuck out his tongue at her. Harriet stared at him for a moment, then laughed, dropping her spoon as she raised her arms, folding her fingers together in the most adorable wave he’d ever seen. April beamed as Owen headed right for Harriet. 

“How’s my little spy doing?” Owen asked before booping her on the nose. 

Harriet giggled and grabbed his hand before he could pull it back. To April’s complete lack of surprise, the eleven month old took Owen’s thumb and stuck it in her mouth. 

“Whoa, don’t eat me!” Owen chuckled, playfully wrestling his finger away from her. “April, just what are you teaching this girl?”

“Cannibalism, obviously,” April said drily. She loved watching them interacting. Every smile Owen drew from her daughter confirmed what she’d already known - he was going to be an incredible father. He caught her staring at him and smirked. 

“Would you like some chardonnay?” April offered quickly, blushing slightly. 

“Yes, please,” Owen smiled warmly at her. He made himself useful by collecting two wine glasses from the cupboard while April uncorked the bottle, then poured them both glasses of the cool white wine. 

“When we get positive results, I’ll stop drinking,” she felt the need to say. He caught her hand and drew her over to him, unable to resist pulling her into his lap. She fit very well there, he thought to himself. 

“I’ll do the same, in solidarity,” Owen said seriously, as her eyes fell to his lips. He kissed her then, soft and careful, then when she melted into him, he deepened it, wrapping his arms around her to keep her close. 

When they pulled apart, April reluctantly climbed off his lap and sat next to him, taking a sip of wine to cool off. Owen was doing the same, enjoying the sweet, refreshing taste. 

He saw that Harriet wasn’t finishing her carrots, so he began pretending to steal and eat the orange food. Harriet grabbed them back delightedly and stuffed them in her mouth, grinning messily at him as she finished her dinner. 

“How was your day?” Owen asked April. 

“It went pretty well,” April began to tell him. She recounted her most interesting cases, Owen listening with interest. 

Soon enough, his phone rang. It was the delivery driver, and Owen headed downstairs to pick it up. 

When he returned with the Thai food, April had put out two table settings, right across from each other. She watched hungrily as Owen opened the bag and took out the dishes. 

“Pad see yew _and_ papaya salad?!” She squealed excitedly. “Both of my favorites!” She lifted the tofu appetizer, revealing his own favorite dish at the very bottom of the bag next to a container of rice. “Ooh, what kind of curry did you get?”

“Panang curry - spicy, just how you like it.” 

She beamed at him, touched that he always remembered her favorite dishes. 

They served themselves full plates of food and began to eat. Owen told April about how Megan, Nathan and Farouk were doing now that they were living in California. His sister was fond of saying that she had the three things she needed - her son, the man she loved, and a beach to live on. April was glad to hear that she was finally finding peace. She more than deserved it after everything she’d been through. 

“Mama,” Harriet interrupted. April smiled as she looked back at her daughter. 

“You finished all your food! It’s bath time,” she said, scooping Harriet up and into her arms. Her baby sighed and rested her face against April’s shoulder. April turned to look at Owen. “If you don’t mind getting a little wet, you’re welcome to join us.” 

Owen grinned at that. “I don’t mind at all.” 

They started bath time by playing with rubber ducks and toy boats - or rather, Owen and Harriet did while April sneakily washed her daughter’s hair. 

To Harriet’s delight, when she tried splashing Owen, he grinned and splashed her back. It turned into an all-out battle as she raised her little fists and brought them down over and over again in the water, laughing as Owen and April got wetter and wetter - but they couldn’t stop grinning at her. 

Owen turned to April, admiring her for a long moment. She looked lovely with her white and pink-flowered dress soaked through, and her red hair wet and dark. She was so _joyful_ with Harriet, her happiness spreading across her features and broadening her smile. He always knew she was beautiful, but seeing her caring for her daughter, he couldn’t help but imagine her doing the same for their own child. 

He wanted April intensely just then, wanted to see her full with his child, marking her as his for everyone to see. Owen still had a lingering fear that she would realize this was a crazy idea at any time, and call it off. That terrified part of him had a simple solution - fuck her as often as possible, and knock her up as soon as possible. More than that, she was completely addictive to touch and fuck. April was so sensitive to everything he did, and she loved it when he took charge and took her hard and fast. He wanted her every time he saw her, and as soon as Harriet was in bed, he would have her again.

April quickly noticed that Owen’s shirt was completely drenched, and the sodden fabric clung to every last muscle. She still couldn’t quite believe that she’d had the courage to proposition him last night. Now that they’d had sex, every smile and little touch of his sent electric shocks through her and left her feeling like a smitten teenager. It was Owen’s fault for being too damn attractive, she thought ruefully. 

When April finished rinsing the shampoo out of her daughter’s hair, she pulled the plug and the water began to drain from the tub. 

“Story time,” she told her daughter, and Harriet grinned when she recognized the word. She raised her arms, and turned to look at Owen. 

_“Up,"_ her daughter pleaded, and Owen’s smiled back excitedly. 

“Mind if I take her?” 

“Of course not,” she assured him warmly, handing him the towel. 

Owen bent down and lifted Harriet out of the tub, wrapped her up in the towel, and tickled her little hands until she was giggling and grabbing his fingers. He stared down at her in amazement as Harriet curled into him and yawned. 

“She really likes you,” April said contentedly. 

“I’m glad,” Owen replied hoarsely, looking at her seriously. “I love spending time with her.” 

“I know the feeling,” April told him shyly. “I love having you here, and so does Harriet. You can come over anytime.”

“I will.” Owen’s gaze was dark and hungry, and she couldn’t help but shiver at his promise, her mouth going dry. 

“I usually read to Harriet before putting her to bed. Would you like to do that tonight?”

“That’d be great.”

“If you want a dry shirt, I have some pajama shirts in my top drawer that might be big enough for you,” April told him. 

Owen chuckled, handed Harriet over to April, and went to find himself a new shirt. Meanwhile, April picked one of Harriet’s favorite books off the shelf and settled down on the couch with her daughter. 

“Ow momma!” she said excitedly. 

“Yes, they’re _owls_ ,” April told her fondly. “Little baby ones, like you.” 

Owen joined them on the couch, now wearing her dark blue pajama shirt and gladly accepted the book. Harriet clapped her hands as he opened it and began to read. April listened intently, enjoying the engaging way he spoke to her. 

“A big branch for Sarah, a small branch for Percy, and an old piece of ivy for Bill,” Owen read. “She’ll be back, said Sarah. Back _soon_ , said Percy. I want my mommy, said Bill.”

Recognizing that phrase, Harriet glanced up at her own mommy. April snuggled her close, kissing her on the cheek before moving over, snuggling right up against Owen’s side as he read. 

Owen struggled to keep reading calmly as April leaned into him with Harriet in her arms. For a moment, it felt like they were both his, that this was real, that he’d never have to leave. 

Harriet was asleep by the time he’d finished the book. April gently scooped her up and moved her to the crib in the second bedroom with the obvious expertise of a mother who had done it hundreds of times before. The moment she’d stepped back into the hall, closing the door behind her, Owen stepped up to her, caught her by the shoulders, and pinned her to the wall with his body. His mouth came down on hers, consuming her. 

April shuddered and responded immediately, turning the kiss deep and filthy. She tasted perfect, like the spicy curry and hints of her honey lip balm, and the sounds she made were the best thing he’d ever heard. They made out intensely for several minutes, hands wandering greedily. When April grabbed his ass, Owen grabbed her hips, lifted her, and ground against her and made her moan. She wrapped her legs eagerly around his waist. 

“Owen, that feels so good,” April whimpered as she kissed back desperately, her body grinding against his as Owen held her against the wall. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you all day.” he moaned as he kissed her neck, her ears, her lips. 

“Me too,” April confessed. “Take me to bed.” 

Owen ground against her, making her cry out softly. “Can you be quiet enough not to wake Harriet?”

April shuddered. “I’ll try,” she said, a little dubiously, because she now knew how intensely he made her feel. “It’s your fault for being too damn good at this -”

“I’m terribly sorry about that,” Owen said jokingly, then kissed her again. His hands tightened on her waist, and then he was pushing off the wall, still holding her to him, and gazing at her with dark, glittering eyes. April looked up at him in shocked arousal, her heart pounding as he easily carried her to her room. 

He carefully closed the door behind them, then walked her over to her bed, laying her down and covering her with his body. April wound her arms about his neck and deepened the kiss. His hands roamed her body greedily, squeezing and stroking until she felt liable to explode. 

“Owen, get naked, now,” she ordered, pulling away to start yanking at his clothes. “I need you.” 

“You have me,” he swore. “I’ll give you what you need.” 

His smile darkened as he helped her strip off his shirt. She ran her hands eagerly up his chest, nails scraping lightly, and he grabbed the hem of her dress, tugging it upwards. Soon he had her completely naked, but stood in front of her fully dressed. Owen just looked at her for a long minute, appreciating the view, and making her blush. 

“Take these off already,” April demanded breathlessly, reaching for his pants with eager hands. 

Owen obliged, helping her take off his pants and boxers. April wrapped her hand around him and Owen groaned. He let her stroke him, kissing her hungrily, then pulled her hand away and gently pushed her back onto the bed. April whimpered as Owen knelt between her legs, his clever fingers stroking her clit. She spread her legs, and cried into his waiting mouth when he pushed two strong fingers into her. 

“So tight,” Owen hissed in wonder, beginning to move his hands, coaxing her to further arousal. April felt deliriously good, and rather dazed. Even just his fingers were so good - that thick stretch of them inside her, the angle and curl of them against her g-spot, and the sheer power of his movements, his muscles flexing beautifully as he took her. She was getting close already, and didn’t want to finish like this. 

“Hurry up and _fuck me_ ," April gasped, and Owen just groaned, kissed her fiercely, and slid inside her with one powerful stroke.

April wailed in response, though her cries were muffled by his mouth. This was the best feeling in the world, she thought as Owen steadily fucked her into the mattress, his cock stuffing her deliciously full. The sheer force and strength of his thrusts left her stunned and dazed. April mewled into his kiss, and gave in utterly, clinging to him and letting him do as he willed to her.

Owen groaned as he realized how pliant April had become beneath him. He knew he’d been rather rough with her most of the times they’d been together. She was so small and tight, and Owen should have been gentle with her, but instead had lost control and taken her like a beast. April just turned him on so damn much, and her promise to bear his child had been the most erotic thing he’d ever heard before. April had obviously loved everything he was doing to her, seeing as all she did was wail his name and beg for more. There was something else he’d been imagining trying with her, and this time, he couldn’t resist. 

In one quick move, Owen grabbed April’s wrists and pinned them down on either side of her head. He tightened his grip on her, leaned in close, and listened to April’s broken moans of arousal as she bucked back against him. Her eyes were wide and shining as she stared up at him in shock and obvious desire. April breathed deeply, then moaned his name, shivered, and went limp beneath him, completely surrendering to Owen’s rough claiming of her body. 

“Good girl,” Owen growled, and she shuddered, her belly tightening with desire at his words. “I’ve got you.” 

He claimed her thoroughly, savoring the way April writhed back into each thrust. Every moan and whimper of his name falling from her trembling lips was like music to his ears. Owen quickened his pace, knowing he wasn’t going to last long as he watched her like this. His hips jackhammered against her as he fucked her with long, thick, strokes. April dazedly accepted the pounding, her body stunned by the pure pleasure and slight pain of his rough pace. 

_“Owen, I’m so close!”_ she cried out, and bit her lip when a loud moan nearly escaped her. 

Owen kissed her hard, muffling any further sounds, and April shuddered and trembled beneath him. When she came, it was sharp and powerful, and she stared up at him in a daze as she convulsed helplessly around him. 

_“April,”_ he choked out, losing his rhythm completely, and shoving in hard and fast and messy. April wailed into his kiss as he upped his pace, fucking her viciously through her peak. 

When she started crying, tears trickling down her face, Owen immediately slowed down, terrified that he was hurting her. “April - are you alright -”

“ _Yes, don’t stop, fuck me!”_ April sobbed desperately, her cunt still fluttering around him in the aftershocks of her climax. 

“Fuck,” Owen snarled roughly, gritted his teeth, and drove back in, changing back to shorter, sharper thrusts. He grabbed her hips and hauled her close, and re-angled, finding the right spot when she muffled a shriek. He was suddenly determined to make her come once more. 

“You’re going to come for me again, aren’t you?” he said knowingly. "I want to feel that before I come inside you.”

“Oh god,” April sobbed, thrusting back at him. “I - I’ll try.” 

“That’s my girl.” His rough words of praise sent a spark through her that ended up in her pussy as she clenched helplessly around him. Owen cursed, his hands tightening on hers. 

“Do you know how good you feel inside?” Owen groaned, utterly overcome by the feeling of her. “How soft, and wet, and _tight_ you are around my cock. You’re just barely big enough to fit me - like you were made for me to fill you up. I'm going to keep your cunt full of my seed until your belly's full of my children -"

 _“Owen, do it, oh god!”_ April begged him, his beautiful, dirty promises overwhelming her while his cock thrust into her relentlessly, sending her soaring over the edge again. 

Owen kissed her deeply and hungrily, swallowing her wordless cries as her body trembled and spasmed, arching in surrender below him. Her orgasm left her obliterated, still convulsing as he grabbed her hips and pounded away to a strong, blinding orgasm that left him growling her name and planting his seed deep inside her. 

As she finished coming spectacularly, April watched in a haze as this commanding man who took charge of her body so effortlessly fell apart above her, spilling his seed inside her and crying her name. He was no doubt praying for it to take inside her as much as, if not more, than she was. It felt incredible, seeing Owen Hunt, a man who was always in control, losing it at last, because of her. Surrendering to him was the best thing she had ever felt, but watching him come apart was nearly as good. 

They came back to themselves slowly. Owen couldn’t bear to pull out just yet and thrust in and out a few more times, dragging a few soft cries from April as she writhed and clenched around him helplessly. He finally pulled out and came to kneel on her right side. He pushed his left arm under her thighs and lifted them up, pressing them back against her chest. 

“What - oh,” She blushed as he pinned her in place, looking at her hungrily. 

“You’re dripping with my cum.” Owen said hungrily, then reached up and slid two fingers into her pussy. It sucked him in hungrily even as April cried out, then bit her lip to quiet herself. 

“Owen, you - oh god!” April gasped as his fingers curled intentionally against her sweet spot. 

“I have to keep it inside you,” Owen said mischievously. "To make sure it takes." 

“Oh, _oh_ , I'm too sensitive,” April groaned helplessly at the sensory overload, but she made no attempt to pull back or push him away.

“I can make you come again.” Owen spoke, his voice low and rough. “I want to feel you pulse around my fingers... But tell me to stop and I will.”

“Fuck,” April sobbed. It felt good but too intense as well. However, Owen had never failed to make her come in increasingly amazing ways. “Do it. Make me take it.” 

“I will,” Owen hissed at her words, and picked up the pace, pounding his fingers into her. She was soaked with her own slick and his cum, which he pushed in deeper, as he’d promised. Owen made her scream as he aimed his fingers for her g-spot. He saw her reaching down and growled in warning. 

“Don’t touch your clit,” he ordered. “You’ll come just like this.” 

She sobbed and drew her hand back. “Oh - oh please...”

“Do you need me to hold them down again?” Owen threatened. 

Her eyes went wide. _“Please,”_ she whimpered. 

April put her hands above her head willingly, and his heart pounded with anticipation. Owen used his left hand to hold down her hands, while he fucked her with his right. She was so wet, it sounded loud and pornographic. The cries slipping from her mouth were even prettier, and he watched her intently. April had stopped writhing and had gone still in his grasp, accepting every deep thrust of his fingers as she stared up at him with wide, glassy eyes. 

Owen watched her in fascination and arousal, feeling his own erection grow again. He hadn’t had sex this much in years, yet April never failed to elicit a strong reaction. He thought every part of her was gorgeous, from her curves to her pouty lips and wide, trusting eyes as he took her apart. Owen bent down and covered her lips with his, kissing her fiercely as April writhed beneath him and sobbed, dangling on the precipice. 

He released her hands, to a mournful sigh, then climbed between her legs so he had a better angle, and could really put the full force of his arm behind his movements. His left hand clamped down over her mouth as he sped up, going faster and harder, and then worked in a third finger which made her open her mouth to howl with pleasure. 

April clamped a hand over her mouth so keep quiet, staring down at the man who was taking her body apart in stunned wonder. Owen was pounding three thick fingers in and out of her soaked pussy, driving her to a stunning climax. Then he bent his head and fastened his mouth around her clit, sucking down hard. She came hard, her back arching, her body tensing and her pussy convulsing. As she writhed with pleasure, Owen pulled out his fingers, grabbed her ankles and pulled her legs over his shoulders.

Owen pushed his cock into place and kissed April hard before entering her wet cunt with a brutal thrust. She screamed into his hungry mouth, still coming hard, surprised by his sudden entrance. Owen hauled her legs over his shoulders, muffling the noises she made with his tongue. When his cock began pounding against her g-spot, April began to shiver and shudder, her climax extending, body clenching about him so hard that his hands tightened on her hips, leaving marks.

“That’s it, fuck,” he groaned brokenly as she constricted on his cock, writhing below him like some wild creature in the throes of her climax. “ _Fuck_.” 

Owen bent over her and gave into his own need, thrusting wildly, deeply, loving how April screamed into his mouth and tightened around him. He began a relentless pace, giving into his darkest urges as he claimed her body. April was wrecked after three back-back, earth shattering orgasms, and yet he wouldn’t stop taking her - and it still felt _good._

“Ready for it?” Owen groaned as he hammered her into the mattress. “Not going to stop until I knock you up."

“Do it,” April moaned. “Please, give me your baby.”

“Yes, yes, _fuck, April!”_ Owen chanted, slamming into her with a broken cry and coming hard, his face contorting and back arching with pleasure. April sighed happily as she felt him fill her with his warm seed, thrilled by the idea that she could conceive tonight. 

When he could finally think again, Owen gently pulled the covers over them both and pulled out carefully, settling behind her, nuzzling his warm lips against her neck. April sighed, relaxing completely in his arms. 

“I didn’t know I could even feel this good,” she whispered happily. 

“I know the feeling,” Owen said softly, turning her face carefully to kiss her once more. April sighed happily, melting into him. 

“Good night,” she whispered, her hand coming to rest atop his. 

“Sweet dreams,” Owen murmured in her ear. 

Sleep found them both as they curled around each other, but they found each other again soon in their dreams. 

* * *

April woke up in the middle of the night, groggy, to the sounds of crying. _Harriet_. She lurched forward, still fast asleep, but a firm hand caught her by the hip and kept her from getting up. 

“Go back to sleep, I’ll settle her back down,” Owen assured her, his voice low. 

“Thanks,” April sighed peacefully. Still half asleep, she twisted around on instinct and kissed him. It was just a soft, sweet meeting of their lips before April pulled away, eyes already closing as she drifted off again. 

Owen crept out of the room, trying not to wake April again. He found Harriet crying in her crib, and smiled at her as he picked her up. When a little song and rocking only quieted her a little, he went to the kitchen and warmed up some breast milk that he knew April kept in the fridge. 

Harriet looked up at him with wide, trusting eyes as he fed her from the bottle and gently rocked her to sleep. He grinned at her, not even minding that she’d woken him up in the middle of the night. She really was perfect. How could she not be, with April for a mother? 

This was the best night he’d had in a long time, talking with April and playing with little Harriet. Now he couldn’t help but wish that he could just stay here with them, kissing April - and taking her - whenever he liked, raising their children, a passel of beautiful little redheaded girls and boys, together... Megan would tell him he was crazy, imagining settling down with someone else three days after his divorce was finalized. Still, nothing had felt this right in a long time, and he couldn’t help but imagine it. 

After gently setting Harriet back in her bed, he returned to April’s room. She turned in her sleep as he lay down beside her, reaching out for him on instinct, fingertips brushing his side. Owen took her hand in his, stroking his thumb along the top. She was so relaxed in sleep, he wished she could feel this way all the time. 

He lay down beside her, gently wrapping his arms about her, and wondered if it were possible, if he possibly win her over. April wasn't only gorgeous and an incredible doctor, she was one of the best people he'd ever known. And she knew him, understood him like nobody else. Now that they were sleeping together, Owen had to admit it was the best sex he’d had in years, if not ever. Owen wanted so badly to knock her up, he’d lost control and been rougher than he usually let himself be - and April had gotten off on it as much as he had. They were well-matched in many ways, it seemed... 

Owen couldn’t help but hope and imagine that this could develop into something more serious. He was already more than a little interested, he admitted to himself as he closed his eyes and breathed in the soft lavender scent of April's hair. It felt so good to hold her in his arms, fall asleep with her. He wanted to keep April like this as long as he could. 


	4. Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during 14x12, Harder Better, Faster, Stronger, in late January/early February 2018.

Owen spent his Saturday morning with April, wandering through a darkened aquarium after a very energetic little Harriet. Though she wasn’t quite a year old, she was excellent at toddling. Harriet was fascinated by all the fish, and babbled excitedly about them, poking at the glass and staring up at them. She toddled along from display to display, until she reached the jellyfish. 

April watched her daughter with a look of pure love and wonder, and Owen watched April, beautiful and glowing in the soft light of the aquarium. His fingers twitched with the urge to stroke her lovely red hair, as he had this morning before she woke, basking in the sensation of April curled so trustingly in his arms. 

They reached a circular exhibit filled with jellyfish. The case was lit up from the bottom, illuminating them with colored lights that changed every ten seconds. Harriet was amazed as the jellyfish glowed green, then blue, and purple. She sat down on the ground and stared up at them in amazement. 

April took advantage of the moment to ask Owen to watch Harriet so she could go to the restroom, and he assured her he would. He sat down beside Harriet and grinned, pointing at the glass. 

“Jellyfish,” he told her. “Aren’t they pretty?” 

“Fsh,” she said happily, and Owen laughed. 

“Yeah, fish. You like fish, don’t you, sweetheart?” 

Harriet babbled and then surprised him by grabbing his leg and pulling herself up to climb into his lap. He beamed down at her, stroking her hair gently. 

“You have such a beautiful daughter,” an older woman told him as she stopped by the jellyfish. 

“Thank you,” Owen said politely rather than correct her, his heart filling with pride at the thought. 

He couldn’t help but smile as Harriet sat in his lap and leaned back to rest against his chest. She was sweet and curious, and he found himself loving her already. He imagined having a little baby tucked in right beside Harriet, another little girl or a little boy. It was a beautiful thought. He couldn’t believe this was really happening, that he might finally have the family he’d always wanted. 

April returned from the restroom and her breath caught as she saw Harriet tucked in Owen’s lap. He was obviously enraptured with her, though she was distracted by the light show on the jellyfish. Of course, to her, it must seem magical. They made a sweet picture together, and she felt suddenly very certain of her choice. 

“Hey,” April greeted him with a wide smile. She sat down next to him, and was startled to see tears in his eyes. “What’s wrong?” She asked softly, sliding a hand over his. 

“I love being here with you and Harriet,” Owen confessed, his voice thick with emotion. “I just don’t know what I did to deserve this.” 

“Owen, you deserve to be happy,” April said softly, reaching up to stroke his cheek. “You’re kind, and supportive, and _so_ good to me. You know me like nobody else does, even all my flaws, and accept me fully. I was feeling so dark this week, until you reminded me I can still have hope.”

She leaned over and kissed him, keeping it soft and sweet since they were in public, but still trying to pour her love and affection into it. When she pulled away, she saw that his eyes were shining with unshed tears. 

“Thank you,” Owen said, his voice raw and honest. “April, you always know how to make me feel better, you know that? Everything you said, that’s true for me too.” 

His breath caught when she beamed at him, and in that moment he knew he was already in too deep. Owen reached out to take her hand, squeezing lightly as he gazed at her, his eyes dark and intent. His thumb absently traced circles over the back of her hand, and for a moment he marveled at how soft her hands were. 

“Would you like to spend the rest of the day at my place? I'll make lunch, and we could take Harriet to the park down the street.” 

“I’d love that,” April said instantly, then blushed slightly. Owen just smiled back at her, bringing her hand to his lips to kiss. A shiver went down her spine, and she stared at him, her eyes wide with desire. 

When Harriet tired of exploring the aquarium, they drove to Owen’s house, where he made them delicious grilled cheese and tomato soup, and Harriet drank two tall glasses of lemonade. 

April put her daughter down for her afternoon nap in a nest she built of cushions and blankets in the living room. She gave Harriet her favorite teddy from the bag, then sang softly to her daughter and her eyes closed and stayed that way. When April crept away, she found Owen standing in the hallway, watching her with contentment and something she didn’t recognize in his gaze. 

“I love listening to you sing. That was beautiful.” Owen stepped to her, and brought a hand up to touch her cheek. 

April leaned into it slightly, her breath catching as he leaned in slowly and kissed her soft and sweet. His heart was hammering in his chest, but he tried to remain calm. He had to be brave, he reminded himself. 

“April, it feels so natural to me, being like this with you.” Owen looked at her intensely, and her heart skipped a beat. “I know we’ve only talked about having a child together, but I can’t help but imagine more with you. I don’t think I could stand to only have you in the short term, and then give you up.”

Her eyes widened as he spoke, her heart started to race. Was he really saying what she thought he was saying? 

“I know it’s been an unconventional start, but I think we would be good together. I would be so good to you,” Owen promised seriously, his blue eyes intent on hers. “Can I take you out on a proper date?” 

“I - I’d love that, Owen,” April told him, her eyes shining. “I’m really glad you asked.” 

The warmth and love in his eyes was absolutely everything. He pulled her in and kissed her again, deep and slow. April kissed back ardently, and they locked lips for long minutes until they parted to breathe and smile at each other. 

“I know you have Harriet all day today, but how about tomorrow evening for dinner?” Owen said intently, reaching up to press his hand gently to her cheek. 

“Yes,” April breathed, leaning instinctively into his touch. “I have Harriet tomorrow until 6:30, when Jackson takes her after work.”

“I also work until six,” Owen told her. 

“So pick a restaurant, then pick me up at seven?” April smiled hopefully, as if she couldn’t quite believe it. 

“That sounds perfect.” He yanked her closer, then claimed her mouth, kissing her firmly. He hadn’t had her since last night, and it was already the afternoon, which was far too long. Still, he hesitated, now that she’d actually agreed to dinner...

“We’re still trying for a baby, right?” April asked hopefully, her eyes dark with need. 

“ _Yes,_ ” Owen affirmed, relieved that she was having similar thoughts. 

Owen took her hand and dragged her to his bedroom, then closed the door quietly, then pressed her against it. April had just enough time to gasp before Owen was on her, kissing her passionately. He was overjoyed that she’d said yes, that she would consider more than sex, a chance for romance, a chance to make her _his_. 

His hands traveled up and down her body, quickly relieving her of her clothing. Owen always seemed so wild and desperate to have her, which turned her on immensely. April’s heart raced, her stomach flipping in excitement as Owen pulled her away from the wall and down onto the bed. Owen’s hands gently trailed down her sides, across her breasts, then over her belly. When his gaze lingered on her c-section scar, April instinctively put a hand over it, but he caught it in his, lacing their fingers together as his other hand moved to trace tenderly over the long scar on her lower abdomen. 

“You’re beautiful,” Owen said simply, looking into her eyes. “Every part of you, but especially here. You risked your own life to give your daughter a better chance at surviving. That’s love, strength, and real beauty.” 

He bent and kissed her there, and April gasped, overcome by his words of praise. Owen always helped her feel strong when she needed it most, April thought in wonder. Then he bent down and licked a circle over her clit, and she let out a soft cry and lost herself in it completely. Owen tasted her clit and licked down her folds, then slipped a finger inside her, slowly stroking her inner walls with his strong finger. 

When he added a second finger, April moaned loudly and quickly pressed a hand over her mouth. Eventually he couldn’t bear hearing her soft little cries and feeling her clench around his fingers when he wanted to fuck her properly. Owen pulled out his fingers, pressed himself into place, and sheathed himself within her tight, wet cunt. 

Owen bottomed out on his first thrust, sending sparks off behind her eyelids. Her muffled cry of pleasure was beautiful, Owen thought, his hands stroking her hips soothingly as he held himself inside her, finally buried all the way inside her. April was shivering against him, and he wrapped his arms about her and slowly pulled out, groaning at the sensation of her clinging to him. She mewled in disappointment as he left her empty - and then he fucked her again, fast and hard. April whimpered and clutched him desperately as Owen slammed into her again, and again, with deep, powerful strokes that touched places inside her she didn’t even know existed. 

“Look at me,” he growled, and looking rather dazed, she did. “Are you ready to carry my child?” 

“ _Yes, Owen,"_ April whimpered, clutching the bed with shaking fingers as she lay back and took every deep, body-shaking thrust that he gave her. She felt possessed and claimed as he drove her to the edge. Her head reared back as he grazed her g-spot, sending an explosion of pleasure through her body. 

“ _Ahh, there!”_ April gasped. 

Owen loved the way she looked when she was totally overcome with pleasure, eyes wide and pretty lips trembling. He gripped the sheets to the side of her and picked up the pace, thrusting so forcefully she keened when he struck that perfect spot every time. 

April let out a helpless cry when he pulled nearly all the way out again, letting her walls start to close before he shoved all the way back in. Owen repeated that deep, intense thrust again and again, and April writhed and sobbed under him. The usually put-together doctor was fucked out and trembling with pleasure, pleading for more so prettily. 

“Owen - yes - like that, so deep - oh god! Please - Owen - _please_...” 

“You gonna come for me, just like this?” Owen demanded, “Clench down for me, love, make me come inside you.”

“ _Oh_ ,” she gasped, feeling wrecked by his words. “ _Yes, Owen, please, do it!”_

“I will,” Owen groaned, pounding her into the mattress, made wild and desperate by her pleas. “I’m going to fill you up, put a baby in you - ”

April moaned deeply at the thought as he thrust forcefully inside her and ground his hips against hers. Owen growled into her neck as he reached down, slid his fingers over her clit, then pinched down _hard_ while still driving his hard cock into her over and over. Nothing had ever felt better than this, Owen thought, nearly shaking as he claimed her body, driving them both closer to the edge. 

As Owen felt April's climax approaching in the tension of her body, he kissed her hard, muffling her scream as her body clenched around him tightly. Her back arched beautifully, her head falling back, as she climaxed around him, tightening around his cock so forcefully he lost control at once. Owen clutched her to him, moaning raggedly against her neck as he orgasmed, his body trembling with the force of it. He saw white as he came inside her, driving in deep and hard to make sure it would take. 

April slowly came down from her blissful high and felt Owen holding her, pressing his lips tenderly against her neck and making her shiver and clench around him once more. Owen bucked his hips slightly against her, pressing his cock in deeper, which caused another lovely little set of aftershocks that left her whimpering.

“ _April_ ,” Owen moaned, kissing her ravenously. When he finally stopped, he pulled out and curled up at her side, one arm over her waist. 

“Mmm,” she sighed happily. She looked up at him, feeling blissful and lazy, only to find him looking at her intensely.

“What are you thinking about?” April asked him curiously. 

Owen reached out and stroked his hand down her cheek lovingly. “Just how lucky I am.” 

April blushed, quite pleased, and was about to respond when Owen’s phone rang. The sound was loud and jarring, and he launched up to grab it from his discarded jeans before the noise could wake Harriet. 

“It’s my sister,” he said apologetically. “Do you mind -”

"Of course not," she said immediately. Owen pulled on his boxers and stepped out of the room, heading into the guest room and sitting down on the bed before accepting the call.

“Hey Megan, how are you?” 

“How did it go? You did do it, right?” 

“Yes, we signed the papers, and dropped it off a few days ago. I’m officially a free man again.” Owen was used to his sister being direct. She didn’t bother with courtesies when there was something she really wanted to talk about. 

“Fantastic,” Megan said, clearly satisfied. “You deserve so much better, Owen. That woman was -”

“She had a major brain tumor,” Owen cut in, eager not to rehash one of Megan’s rants about Amelia. “Please, Megan, it’s all done now, I’ve moved on, can you just let it go -”

“Moved on? Past tense? Already?” He could practically hear her grinning. "Be still my heart."

“Yes, so you can stop worrying about me.”

“Oh no, a sister’s job is never done. I’m always going to worry about you. You're sure you've moved on?"

“I’m fairly certain of it.”

“You’ve met someone new!" Megan practically shouted into the phone, stunning him. 

“What? No, I -”

“You totally have, you hesitated,” his sister said smugly. 

“I haven’t been on a single date,” he was able to say truthfully. 

“Then you have your eye on someone. Who is it?”

“Damn it, Megan, there isn’t -”

“Is it someone I know?”

“Megan!” He snapped again.

“Ooh, I’m getting close, aren’t I?” Megan said gleefully. 

“Megan, I have to go, but I’ll call you next weekend, alright?” 

“Alright, but I’m going to get answers -” She threatened. 

“Love you, got to go.” He hung up quickly, astounded that Megan had gotten so much from him although he’d said hardly anything. 

Owen wanted to keep this private for now. He didn’t want a lecture on moving on too soon if anyone found out the truth - or on how rash they were being by deciding to have a baby together. Besides, he liked the idea of having April to himself for now.

Until he had to leave for work tomorrow, April was all his. Then when he came back, he’d take her out, then preferably right back here, to his bed. He went to find April, already imagining how he could make this weekend the best one he possibly could for all of them.

* * *

When she walked into the hospital on Monday morning, April couldn’t stop thinking about Owen. She could feel where he’d gripped her hips and her thighs the night before, and even better, she was deliciously sore from taking his ridiculously big cock so many times. When she thought about the way he had fucked her, her pussy unconsciously clenched down. But she was left feeling terribly empty, wanting nothing more than to find Owen and have him fuck her in an on-call room. Owen had kept her well distracted for the last several nights, and she’d barely finished writing the rules for the Innovation project on time. It was a good thing he worked yesterday, so she’d been able to finish when she was hanging out with Harriet. 

Owen's case had run long, so they hadn't had a proper date after all. Instead April made a stir fry which she ate with him when he finally arrived at ten, hours after they'd planned on. He'd tried to apologize and she'd stopped him with a kiss, reminding him that she understood completely, and would take a rain check. They'd eaten quickly, then she had dragged him straight to bed. Since they didn’t have to be quiet, Owen had enjoyed fucking her hard enough to make her scream. 

April walked up to the board to hang up the rules for the contest. Everyone was so excited for it. She had mostly gotten over the fact that she couldn’t enter it - she did have plenty to do as it was. She tacked up the paper and stepped back while the other surgeons hurried over to read the rules she’d posted. 

“Are you okay, April? You seem distracted,” Arizona told her. 

“Oh, just busy,” April said with a small smile. She had been daydreaming about yesterday morning, how Owen had pushed her back onto her bed and stuck three fingers inside her, fingering and licking her to a soul shattering climax. Then he’d turned her over and sank that perfect cock of his deep inside her. He fucked her from behind, somehow angled so every strong push into her had his balls smack right against her sensitive clit, and quickly drove her to a second powerful orgasm right before he’d come inside her. 

A hand grabbed her arm, and she blinked up at Arizona. 

“Did you hear anything I just said?” 

“Sorry,” April said, blushing. “I... I didn’t sleep much last night.” 

“Oh, I bet you didn’t,” Arizona smirked. She’d caught sight of something purple right under April’s lab coat collar, and quickly tugged at the collar to reveal the purple mark. “Nice hickey!” 

April flushed, hastily covering them again. 

“So tell me about it!” Arizona said hopefully. “Seeing as I‘m currently single, I have to live vicariously through you.”

“It’s very new,” April said after a moment. “I don’t want to jinx it, but... I really like him. And... oh I shouldn’t say anything more.”

“Yes you really should,” her friend urged her, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. “Is he good in bed?”

“Amazing,” April breathed, too quietly for anyone else in the hall to hear. 

“Good for you,” Arizona said approvingly. “Is he good with his tongue?"

April squeaked with surprise, blushing. She leaned in and whispered to her, “ _He's wonderful_."

“Nice,” Arizona laughed. 

“I’ll tell you more if it gets serious,” April promised her, hoping that would be the end of the interrogation.

Of course she was wrong, and regretted sharing anything when she ended up sharing an emergency surgery on an eight year old with Arizona and Owen that afternoon. 

“So is Wolfie one of your tinder dates?” Arizona asked, apropos of nothing. 

“What?” Owen asked in confusion. 

“April’s newest guy bit up her neck,” Arizona smirked. “If you give me a name, I’ll use it. Until then, I’m calling him Wolfie.”

“Arizona, please,” April hissed, blushing as she glanced at Owen in mortification. He just smirked at April under his mask, clearly not embarrassed in the slightest. 

“Nothing I haven’t heard before,” Bokhee sighed, shaking her head fondly. 

“I could stand to hear more,” Jen the anesthesiologist added. 

“See, nobody minds!” Arizona went on. “Tell me something about him other than he’s amazing with his tongue and we can focus on that instead.”

Jen and Bokhee both giggled, and April blushed harder, while Owen’s smirk only grew. 

“Okay, before I die of embarrassment mid-surgery, let’s move on, please!” 

“I hope Bailey will give you full moons off, now that you’ve been bitten too,” Owen teased. 

She narrowed her eyes at him, but Owen just twinkled back at her, his gaze promising a response - later. Luckily they did drop the subject, and focused on the surgery, though April’s blush took quite a while to fade. It took another hour, but together, they saved the eight year old’s life. 

April left the OR feeling relieved and victorious, and was startled when half-way down the hall, Owen caught her by the elbow and pulled her into his office. 

“Talking about me, were you?” Owen said knowingly as he closed the door and effortlessly pushed her back against it. 

“Arizona wouldn’t stop asking me about who gave me the hickey,” April explained with a blush. “Which is your fault, obviously!” Though she admittedly couldn’t bring herself to regret the incident itself. 

“Then you told her about my oral skills.”

“In fairness, you are amazing - and Arizona is a filthy pervert, she _asked_ directly.”

Owen laughed heartily, then leaned down and kissed her thoroughly. He pulled back and smiled, open and earnest, and when he reached up and tenderly tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she felt ready to melt. 

“You are too cute,” he marveled. “You know, every time I see you, I want to kiss you.”

“Maybe you should do that, then.” April breathed. 

His smile turned wicked, and her belly flipped with anticipation as he dipped his head and began to kiss along her neck. She sighed, tilting her head to give him a better angle, and he rumbled with approval as he licked her sensitive skin and then grazed his teeth across it, making her shiver and moan. 

April couldn’t help but recall how she’d gotten the hickey last night. Owen had been buried deep inside her, his clever fingers circling her clit when she felt her orgasm approaching and begged him to come inside her and knock her up. He bit down on her neck while slamming in forcefully as he surrendered to his pleasure and poured his seed inside her, and April had come so hard she’d screamed and passed out. She’d awoken a minute later to find Owen saying her name desperately, making sure she was alright. 

“It really does look pretty,” Owen said, his voice low as he licked over the purple mark he’d left on her. “Makes me want to leave a matching one on the other side.” 

“No, please, I had to wear a high collar!” April squeaked in protest. 

“You could just show everyone,” he suggested possessively, and bit down lightly, then dragged his teeth gently across her neck, loving how she shivered and moaned for him. 

“One date and already so possessive,” she breathed, her eyes wide. 

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it,” Owen growled knowingly, and she shuddered. 

Owen’s hands spanned her waist, then carefully pressed down in a gentle massage that ended with his hand cupping her ass and squeezing. She let out a desperate whimper. Her eyes locked onto his and she shuddered as she saw the dark look of promise in his eyes. His right hand snuck under her scrubs in moments, one strong fingertip finding her clit and slowly beginning to rub it in little circles. 

“Yes, that’s it,” he growled in her ear. “Take what you want, April.”

April realized with a blush that she’d started grinding against his hand without even realizing it. How had she gone eight months without sex? Now that she was having it not just once, but often three times a day, April couldn’t imagine going back to a life of celibacy. She felt utterly helpless to her desires, yet so free at the same time. She needed his touch so badly. 

They moved at the same time, April pressing up on her toes as Owen leaned down, and met in the middle, their lips colliding. He bit her lip, and when April gasped, his tongue slipped inside her mouth, tasting her hungrily while his hands wound about her waist and dragged her close, pressing her soft curves to his body. 

Owen backed her up against the desk, his cock hardening already. He wanted to claim her, come deep inside her and give her what they both so badly wanted. April surprised him by pushing him away - then turning to lean over the desk, looking back at him with a blush. 

“I want you like this,” she said, exhaling shakily. 

“Damn it, April,” Owen hissed, his hands already moving to roam down her back and over her ass. “You are too fucking hot, you know that?” 

He watched, entranced, as she bent further forward over his desk, peeked back at him, and whimpered with anticipation. Owen ripped down her panties, pushed two fingers into her, and began finger fucking her pussy at a furious pace. 

“Oh!” April whimpered loudly, and he quickly covered her mouth with his left hand. 

When she seemed wet and stretched enough to take him, Owen pulled out his fingers, sucked the taste of her from them, then took his dick in his hand and lined up at her entrance. 

Owen pushed into her slowly, covering her mouth with his hand just in time to muffle her cry as he stretched open her tight cunt. April trembled and tried to relax, knowing by now that it took a little effort to take his cock all the way. When he was finally buried balls deep inside her, she shuddered and Owen bent over her to kiss her neck. 

“How is that?” Owen murmured into her ear, as he lifted his hand from her lips and slowly began to thrust into her wet pussy. 

“Good, Owen, _so good_ ,” April whimpered, arching beautifully as he began to thrust, with shallow movements that were nevertheless fast and brought them both delicious friction. 

“You feel so perfect around me,” he rumbled in her ear as he ran his large, strong hands over her breasts, caressing gently and then pinching at her nipples until they stiffened into hard peaks. 

Owen took her face in one hand and tilted it back so he could claim her mouth again. His left hand gripped her hip tightly as he rocked back and forth, his pelvis slapping against her ass with every thrust inside her. Owen’s eyes fell closed for a moment as he let the feeling overwhelm him - April was so slick and tight...

“ _Harder_ ,” she moaned into his mouth, and Owen groaned, abandoning the kiss to push her over the desk until she was lying on it. 

He made his next thrust as hard and deep as he could - and felt himself strike bottom. April’s scream was mostly muffled by her own hand. She clenched around him and writhed against his desk, so Owen promptly decided to do it again. Then again, and again, and he was lost to the addiction of watching April cry and moan into her own hands as he wrecked her completely. He couldn’t believe how good it felt to slam inside her and feel her clench helplessly around him _every single time._

“This hard enough for you?” he growled, and she whimpered, _“Yes!”_

“Good girl,” Owen told her, and April shivered again at his praise. “Taking me so well, so wet and tight for me. Going to give you what you need, all the cum you want in that sweet little cunt.”

April keened and thrashed uselessly beneath Owen as he claimed her body with deep, savage thrusts that grew faster and faster. She’d never felt anything as insanely good, or heard anything that turned her on so much.

“Yes, Owen, _please!”_ April sobbed, clawing at the desk as she climaxed intensely. She swore she saw stars as her body convulsed tightly around him. 

“Fuck, that’s good, sweetheart,” Owen gasped, fucking her through her devastating orgasm, wringing every last drop of pleasure from her body. 

Her eyes closed as she shook and shivered through the aftershocks, and a tear trickled down her cheek. Owen thrust into her at a rapidly quickening pace as he charged headlong towards his own orgasm. 

“Take me, Owen, please - _breed me,”_ April said breathlessly, looking back at him with lust-blown eyes. 

“ _Fuck, April,”_ Owen moaned reverently, grabbing her hips and stilling deep within her as he came, his face contorted with pleasure. 

April smiled dazedly up at him, watching his face go slack with bliss. He clutched her tightly, as if he couldn’t bear to let her go. God, he made her feel so good. Owen caught his breath and stole her lips in another kiss.

“You are too much, you know that? Talking like that, you make me want to do such things to you,” Owen growled in her ear, and she shivered. 

“Like what?” April asked breathlessly.

"Like tie you to my bed and keep you there, fucking you until I've put a baby in you," he said darkly. 

She whimpered, staring at him in stunned arousal. Why was that the hottest thing she'd ever heard? Owen watched her, his heart racing as he saw how she obviously enjoyed the idea. 

"You like that," he murmured knowingly, leaning in to nibble at her neck. "Which part?"

Her heart thudded, and she swallowed hard. "All of it."

"Fuck," he said, and crashed their mouths together again. As he tasted her mouth desperately, his pager went off. The kiss slowed, then they both pulled away reluctantly. Owen groaned as he looked at the page. 

"I wish I didn't have to go."

"I know," she said, pressing her lips to his softly. April reached for their scrubs and began to redress while Owen did. 

“I may not be able to keep you there forever, but I can fulfill part of that tonight,” Owen promised then, his hand reaching for hers. “After our date."

“I’m looking forward to it,” April kissed him one more time, hard and passionate, before grinning at him and sauntering out the door, loving the way his hungry eyes watched her go. Her heart raced as she thought about what was in store for her. 


End file.
